The Genetic Susceptibility Core will combine state-of-the-art research laboratory facilities with population-based epidemiology to improve our understanding of the mechanisms of disease causation and develop strategies for prevention and intervention that can be applied on a population level. The identification of genes that influence the outcomes of exposures to toxic substances in the environment represents an important advance in toxicology and environmental health. Whereas public health researchers traditionally measured average risk of disease for all members of a population, genetic markers can now be used to identify persons who are highly susceptible to environmental hazards. Genetic susceptibility may be especially important for determining the consequences of chronic low-level exposures to environmental radiation and chemical pollutants found in air and water (Vineis and Martone, 1995). The discovery of genetic markers of susceptibility promises not only to increase our knowledge of the health consequences of low-level environmental hazards, but also to provide a more rational basis for risk assessment and public policy (Khoury and Wagner, 1995). The Genetic Susceptibility Core will be established by the UNC Center on Environmental Health and Susceptibility and will have as its aims to: 1) Support and expand collaborative research in genetic susceptibility utilizing state-of-the-art laboratory methods and rigorously designed epidemiologic approaches. 2) Bring together, on a regular basis, researchers in mechanisms of DNA damage and repair and epidemiologists involved in field studies of gene/environment interactions in carcinogenesis and atherogenesis. 3) Promote the integration of molecular genetics into areas of cardiovascular, reproductive and developmental research. 4) Foster dialogue regarding policy implications of genetic-testing technology and results of genetic research. 5) Stimulate collaborations by award of seed grants for pilot studies.